our_strange_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lehava Reaper
Lehava Reaper is a politician living in Pinnock Avenue with her wife and three daughters. She is infamous around Blackmoore for her callous nature, excessive blackmail and her duplicitous ways. Personality Upon most first encounters, people are met with Lehava's warm, welcoming, generous personality. She is the first to help any stranger, especially those in need. However, once these unfortunate people get to know Lehava, her more sadistic side emerges. Firstly, she will leave you feeling as if you are forever in debt to her for some insane reason. Then she will ask for small, yet questionable, favours. Then she will begin to earn your trust and uncover your deep, gruelling, life-threatening secrets. If you're lucky, she'll even employ you as some useless job which is essentially a long list of favours that only become more and more dangerous. This dependence on Lehava only fuels her, seeing people's reliance on her as success, leaving her craving more. If you're one of the few who realise they don't owe their life to Lehava and resist her questionable orders, she will destroy you. Any disobedience registers as betrayal for Lehava, and she will threaten to ruin you, your relationships, your family, your future. Yet, Lehava never sees this as wrong, which leads her to become more and more radical, and eventually being crushed under overwhelming guilt. Aside from her manipulative tendencies, Lehava is renowned for her facade. To prevent signs of weakness, Lehava tries to create a perfect family, where no-one can use any scandalous secrets to crush her. Due to this, she appears quite controlling, dictating what her family can and can't do. This generally causes her family to detest her, which she does not acknowledge. Early Life A child of younger parents, Lehava - previously known as Catherine Floyd - grew up in a household always worried about money. Her parents spent the majority of their time working to provide the finances needed to pay the bills. A lot of time Lehava spent alone, playing with her dollhouse. She created the Smiths, who were her perfect family. What particularly excited her was thinking of what drama would commence in the Smith household. Despite her outstanding imagination, she was very quiet at school and lacked many friends. Not that she cared. Her life sustained normality for the first ten years of her childhood. It wasn't until her Vampire brother began to rebel that things turned sour. Now involved with a cult, her brother was constantly in trouble, whether it be for theft or arson, and tarnishing the family name in the process. After a few months, Lehava's parents decided to lock her brother in the basement, to protect society from him and his insanity. Close to her brother, Lehava checked on him often, sometimes telling him a story she would make up in her head, or provide him with the hope that he'd be let out soon. One day, Lehava plucked up the courage to steal her father's basement key and unlock the door for her dear brother. Everything seemed okay for a moment, that is, until her brother tried to kill her. Lunging at her neck to suck her dry of any blood she had, her father ran downstairs to protect his daughter. In the next moment, Lehava's father was dead on the basement floor, engulfed in blood. Shortly after, her brother disappeared from the room, the house and the life of his sister. Adolescence Lehava's teenage years were spent mainly working due to the absence of her father and his finances. Many nights were spent walking to the outer edge of Blackmoore to harvest potatoes and other vegetables for little pay. What little money she did earn would be gambled away in an attempt to make the most of the measly pay. At first, Lehava only spent the money scarcely, saving the rest for her future. However, her mother's florist shop struggled some months to generate as much profit, and thus Lehava had to start spending her money on clothes for her and her younger brother. As she became older, she entered other professions of work to earn money, such as stripping in bars mainly populated by high-class businessmen. Although this period was short for Lehava, she was able to meet Charles Sanders, a businessman who took pity on Lehava. He provided her with larger tips than his peers and eventually told her to stop this or he would call the police on her. Towards the end of her teenage years, she was able to rent a modest flat towards the inner city, which she considered home momentarily. Adulthood Without a proper education due to her dedication to working, Lehava had little places to go in terms of work. Many manual institutes denied her work due to her fragile looking state. In a state of desperation, Lehava became an escort. Businessmen would take her out to elite social events and essentially paid her to look pretty for the evening. One night, she had been assigned to a friend of Charles Saunders. During the evening, she was forced to sit amongst a group of businessmen (Charles Saunders) included and listen to babble on about some business proposal. After a few too many glasses of wine, Lehava became frustrated and began to voice her opinions on their idiotic idea of giving free toys to kids to influence them to buy more. Although most of the men were disgusted, Charles Saunders was secretly in awe of Lehava's opinionated ways. Her 'boyfriend' of the evening slapped Lehava and thus Lehava stormed out in humiliation. Soon accompanied by Charles, he told her to stop this escort business. As her only way of earning money, Lehava denied. However, Charles then proposed for her to work for him as a business partner. The concept of working in a secure, legal career where she was respected intrigued Lehava. Therefore, she accepted. Life with Charles With Lehava as a business partner, many of Charles' companies began to thrive, and his profits constantly increased. To reward Lehava for her outstanding work, Charles promised her that he could grat her immorality. Thus, the two decided they should wed as they were going to be spending a lot of time together. As a wedded couple, they were even stronger, becoming more power hungry as they annihilated every business globally. From then on, they were dubbed 'The Reapers' as they renowned for murdering businesses and taking over. Lehava finally felt happy as she was rich, famous, married and without fear of mortality. Despite this, Charles wanted one more thing; children. For a while, Lehava protested, as she enjoyed the career life too much (and her body). Charles soothed her with phrases such as 'I'll go part-time' and 'We'll hire a nanny'. Thus, after a long, long, long, long wait, Lehava finally gave birth to her first and only child. Charles did not go part-time. Charles did not hire a nanny. Lehava was forced to quit her job and spent her days as a pretty housewife. The lack of mental challenge drove her insane, but she was lucky she supposed, so she dealt with it. Her happy domestic life was crushed when her son turned the ripe age of 22, when Charles was shot in the head by his right-hand man in business. Lehava was destroyed by this, as she realised how lucky she was to have found Charles, who had protected her. However, she couldn't show this weakness, as she had to take over her husbands' businesses and continue his legacy. She had no time to mourn. Widow Years Following on from her husbands' death, she surrounded herself with work. Unfortunately, the amount of managing was overwhelming and thus she hired her brother to take care of it. With all this free time, Lehava began to spend most of her time trying to reclaim the glory she once had. She enjoyed tricking people into a lifetime of debt with her in order to feel that power she used to have, leading her to have many enemies. One incidence of this was when Lehava took care of teenagers Akin, and Noel for experimentation. This reminded her of the many illegal companies Lehava and Charles funded to test on supernatural species. Following on from this, Lehava missed the ideal domestic life she used to have alongside these businesses. Thus, it only seemed logical to assassinate her son and daughter in law and adopt their children. However, this was nothing like the first domestic life, as her grandchildren detested her, particularly Vyla. Her frustration at their disobedience led to her doing awful things, such as burning all of Vyla's clothes and belongings as well as all memories of her parents. This desire for perfection was not met, leaving Lehava feeling a failure. Luckily, she met Layla Reaper. Second Marriage Lehava originally hired Layla as a hitman for her personal errands. Eventually, they fell in love and decided marriage was only appropriate. Ironically, Lehava also craved children in order to recreate this perfect life she once had. Therefore, she adopted Freya and Mae. Lehava obtained a regular job as a Barista at a cafe. Despite their occasional financial troubles, Lehava and Layla managed to sustain their marriage. Once Vyla left to go travelling, life became even better for Lehava, as the inner conflict in the family subdued. On the other hand, as Charles had left all his businesses to his son in his will, and since Lehava had never told her son this prior to his death, Vyla was the next akin. This enraged Lehava as she did not think Vyla deserved all this money and power Lehava had worked so hard for. After her first grandchild was born, Lehava learnt that her granddaughter-in-law was a Vampire. Reminiscent of her brother and the way he betrayed her family, Lehava urgently needed to expose Haley to her family. Therefore, Lehava knew she had to poison Haley at a family dinner. This caused a strain between herself and her grandson, Hal which left Lehava full of regret. Despite this, she thought she was doing the right thing by protecting her family. Political Career After the enhancements Blackmoore received due to the war and endless corruption, Lehava decided to run for Mayor. With Margo - a young girl she pitted against her previous guardians - and in an alliance with Vi Ernestine. Although unstable, her family dynamics were positive, and the family got on. That was until, the reappearance of Dieter. Once Lehava discovered her daughter had been tortured by her ally, slash her enemy, slash person she helped kill then resurrect then kill again, Lehava was distraught. However, she knew if Dieter was to run away, he'd come back to hurt her family. Due to this, Lehava tricked Dieter into visiting her and paralysed him and beat him up. After soothing her family (who hated her for not stopping Dieter) by telling them Dieter was as good as dead, she persuaded Dieter into leaving town using a bank card that Lehava would deposit money into. Scared that Dieter would return to attack Lehava for paralysing him, she had sex with Dieter to manipulate him into liking her. However, Mae Reaper had heard and told Vi. Due to this, both Vi and Mae were in a furious temper with Lehava, which is a shame. Deserted by all her family and friends, Lehava turned to endless one night stands and hookups to cure the rejection she felt. Consequently, she became pregnant with Alden's baby. To avoid gossip and a scandal, Lehava disclosed that she had a sperm donor. However, Mae and Freya both believed that the baby was Dieter's, only enhancing their dislike for Lehava. Category:Adult Category:Witch Category:Black Hair Category:Evil Category:Rich Category:Politician Category:Female Category:Reaper Category:Pinnock Avenue Category:Resident